1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector with latches.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a traditional latch 70 has an U-shaped fixing portion, the fixing portion has an upper arm 75, a lower arm 76 and a connecting body 71 connecting the rear of the upper arm 75 and the rear of the lower arm 76. A free end of the upper arm 75 extends forward and inclines downward to form a first elastic arm 77. A free end of the first elastic arm 77 extends forward and inclines upward to form a second elastic arm 72. The front of the second elastic arm 72 protrudes upward to form a hook 73. The rear of the connecting body 71 protrudes rearward to form a holding portion 74. When a plug connector with the latch 70 is inserted in a receptacle connector, the hook 73 of the latch 70 buckles into a corresponding structure of the receptacle connector. However, the second elastic arm 72 of the latch 70 inclines upward entirely to cause the top of the second elastic arm 72 is apart from the receptacle connector. When an external force acts on the connectors, the second elastic arm 72 of the latch 70 is apt to rock up and down and further lead the plug connector to rock up and down to cause the plug connector and the receptacle connector contact with each other badly.